Predestinados
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, la historia es mía. Fueron novios adolescentes, él carente de comprender los sentimientos de las personas, ella demasiado dependiente. Un malentendido los hace separarse, él vuelve para recuperarla y descubre que tiene un hijo, ella le asegura que se lo comunicó; ahora juntos tendrán que resolver la situación.


**Hola, espero que les guste la siguiente historia, había olvidado que la semana pasad ala terminé y la dejé pendiente a una revisión, hoy lo hice y no encontré cómo hacerla mejor, los finales no se me dan xD, aun así espero la disfruten, saludos a todos y gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, Besos.**

Logró disimular la incredulidad que lo corroía, se reacomodó la bata medica sobre la pijama medica azul que portaba, su alta figura y musculosa anatomía lograba robar demasiadas miradas femeninas, lo sabía, ocurrió así desde que era un pequeño y adorable niño, pero ya no era así, tenía casi treinta años, las intenciones femeninas ya no eran tiernas y por paradójico que pudiese escucharse a él le importaba un bledo.

Solo había obtenido una sola mujer en su vida, aunque bien pudo obtener muchas más, quizá su lado apático y su afán por el estudio fue lo que influyó o tal vez porque la mujer en cuestión se le había metido hasta la medula y había encajado en su personalidad insensible.

No es que no fuese un hombre con una libido normal, sino más bien que a temprana edad encontró a su propia Venus, en ese caso quizá despertó demasiado temprano, recién iniciada su adolescencia.

Ella era menuda, tímida, casi invisible para todos, pero no para él. Los ojos claros, grisáceos mezclado con un tenue tono liliáceo, tan diferentes a los suyos fue lo primero que lo atraparon; ella también lo miraba como las demás, pero Hyuga Hinata, aquella chica de doce años no haría lo mismo que el montón. Era tan insegura, que no lograba ver lo loco que lo traía.

Así que empezó a molestarla de una manera cruel, ser sardónico, burlón a su lado, incluso a increparla cuando nadie más se encontraba cerca, cuestionándole, acusándola de la atracción que compartían, convirtiéndola en solo de ella.

No fue hasta que ella cumplió quince cuando no soportó más, Hinata lo miraba casi siempre con las mejillas rojas, agachando la mirada avergonzada, con muestras evidentes de nerviosismo. Fue en la zona de lockers, casi desolada cuando finalmente la hizo su novia, no de una manera convencional o romántica.

Nunca olvidará su cara de sorpresa, confusa, aquel temblor; ella no le creía, pensaba que se burlaba de ella una vez más entonces la besó, el calor subió al menos por su cuerpo masculino a pesar de siempre estar sosteniendo un libro que leía, había otras cosas que quería realmente sostener, la hermosa cara de Hyuuga Hinata era una de ellas.

La noticia corrió como pólvora por el colegio en ese tiempo, Hinata parecía confusa aún pero feliz y una vez que hubo superado ser el centro de atención y su noviazgo pasó de ser la novedad, todo fue más sencillo y ella se convirtió en una novia típica, la chica que hace almuerzos, que da estúpidas tarjetas y demás cursilerías por cualquier pretexto ridículo y él, siempre fue él, frío, desinteresado, dejándola levemente hacer pero sin complacerla en todo y enfocando sus prioridades.

Al poco tiempo la hizo suya, a los tres meses, la hizo su mujer y ella lo llenó en todos los sentidos, tomaba de ella lo que necesitaba en el momento que así lo requería, sin prestar atención en lo que ella quería o necesitaba de él, en ese momento tenía prioridades en mente, aunque era listo tenía que esforzarse, su hermano mayor Itachi era un genio y él tenía expectativas que llenar, de ese modo transcurrió su educación básica e incluso la universidad.

Si bien intentó lidiar con los actos femeninos de cualquier mujer enamorada, tuvo que anexar la necesidad de Hinata que querer tenerlo cerca, sin ser tan consciente de las diferencias de horarios y dedicación de las carreras que eligieron, relegándola muchas de esas veces, dejándola sola y solo buscándola cuando él la necesitaba; tan egoísta que no podría ocultar que era un completo Uchiha, hasta ahora lo comprendía, todo fue tan lento que no pudo darse cuenta en el momento.

Creyó que todo estaba bien entre ellos a pesar de que algunas ocasiones Hinata le montó ciertas escenas diciéndole que ella tenía un amor unilateral y que él no estaba para ella, pero creyó que la chica solo exageraba.

Creyó fielmente que el comportamiento de polilla que tenía Hinata hacía él, actuando somo si fuese una farola, jamás se detendría, ella lo amaba, él estaba seguro de ello, cada vez que levemente se molestaba siempre suprimía su furia y volvía a entregarse a él… hasta aquel día.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Tres años, había hecho un tiempo récord para terminar su especialidad en cirugía, resopló en su pulcra oficina y miró la fila de expedientes apilados sobre su escritorio, aún quedaban notas por realizar, pero desde que volvió a poner un pie en su antigua ciudad, le era más complicado concentrarse.

La abstinencia sexual que había logrado suprimir en cuánto se alejó de Hinata había vuelto con fuerza. Y todo se volvía día a día más complicado. Jugó su plan, tenía todo casi listo, se reencontraría con ella y entonces la invitaría a comer, ella aceptaría y la plantearía volver y todo resuelto, el maldito infierno terminaría.

La reunión donde planeaba reencontrarse sería esa misma tarde, solo tenía que esperar un poco más. Apenas pudo abandonar el hospital, corrió al departamento y se colocó el traje oscuro, no quería lucir elegante por eso no se colocó la corbata, sabía que varios de sus amigos se habían inclinado al ambiente musical, muy distinto a lo de él y no quería desencajar del todo.

Una melodía se coló en su mente, la armonía del piano creando una hermosa melodía que una peliazul tocaba. Hinata había entrado a la facultad de bellas artes para obtener su licenciatura en música, cuando ambos se separaron ella estaba a punto de graduarse y él tenía que especializarse.

¿Cómo le habría ido con su proyecto y tesis? Nunca obtuvo la respuesta a ello, su horario no le permitió cumplir y ayudarle con ello, tal como llegó a prometerle. Agitó la cabeza no debería preocuparse seguramente todo habría marchado bien, Hinata había nacido para la música.

El restaurante bar que habían elegido no era precisamente de categoría, lo hizo recordar los viejos tiempos cuando no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta. Apenas entró reconoció varios grupos, nada había cambiado, no planeaban mezclarse, todos estaban en sus pláticas respectivas. Varios lo reconocieron emitiendo leves saludos y deteniéndolo para saber acerca de él e intentar llamar su atención.

Había cortado la conversación varias veces hasta que se atrevió a cuestionar por sus amigos, no estuvo seguro que podía llamarlo así, pero al menos supo que ellos pudieron identificar a quiénes se refería.

-Naruto y sus chicos van a amenizar la noche—Le había contestado Chouji Akimichi, si no recordaba mal y seguro no era así, él era administrador de empresas.

-¿Sus chicos?

-Ya sabes ellos siguieron adelante con su banda.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿realmente no habían hecho algo mejor?

-Pensé que era un pasatiempo—Soltó sin poder contenerse.

El regordete le sonrió divertido.

-Y parecía que eras el mejor amigo de Naruto, actúas como si no lo conocieras. Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai siguen en lo mismo.

-¿Han logrado algo?

-Bueno sobreviven—Le respondió Chouji rascándose la cabeza, Sasuke solo arqueó su ceja mirando hacia el lugar que le señaló antes—No creo que Hinata venga—Confesó el regordete intuyendo a quién buscaba—Ella no lo hace, tiene que ahorrar dinero y si mal no recuerdo, dijeron que doblaría turno en la cafetería en la que trabaja.

Asintió al castaño porque se sintió perdido, necesitaba entender el actuar de la Hyuga, y necesitaba información de primera mano y esa solo se la podría dar el círculo de amigos… de ella.

Fue fácil identificarlos, Naruto era el típico hombre rubio de piel bronceada por el cual varias mujeres estaban locas. A su lado dos pelinegros y un castaño, vestidos de ropa de cuero conversaban animadamente, ajenos a su presencia.

Debieron sentirlo ya que se giraron hacia él. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero la expresión de Kiba fue lo que más le divirtió, aquel otro castaño lo odiaba desde tiempos inmemorables, por el simple hecho de haberle ganado a Hinata.

-Pensé que no volverías a venir—La voz de Naruto por primera se escuchó forzada a pesar de sus intentos por cubrirlo.

Se evidenció que intentaba ser cortés pero no lo había logrado, su actitud lo intrigó, Naruto no era de las personas que fingían, siempre fue sincero e impulsivo.

-Terminé con mi especialización y estoy aquí… me quedaré a trabajar en el Hospital de Especialidades.

El entorno se hizo aún más tenso, incomodo.

Kiba no pudo ocultar su cara de frustración y eso lo alegró, si se ponía así no debía estar equivocado, Hinata a pesar de todo seguía perteneciéndole, no quería tocar el tema, pero en un arrebato lo hizo.

-Me enteré que Hinata no vendría…

-¡Hijo de puta!—Kiba se le abalanzó tomándolo de las solapas del traje.

Inuzuka no había perdido la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba, o al menos no la que él recordaba. Aunque su arrebato era incomprensible.

-Basta—Shikamaru había alzado la voz y junto a Naruto se había unido para separarlos.

Shikamaru tomó al castaño, Naruto se mantuvo junto a él y Sai siempre desinteresado se mantuvo a la distancia, sentado mirándolos atentamente con un eje de desinterés.

-¿Te atreves a preguntar de ella?—Kiba aún forcejeando y queriendo irse encima de él, fue quién le preguntó.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no debería? De todos los que están reunidos ella es la única que fue cercana a mí.

-Te alejaste de todos—Naruto siseó de forma acusadora—Nunca respondiste un solo mensaje o te pusiste en contacto, ni siquiera con ella. Dudo que preguntar ahora por ella sirva de algo, no deberías hacerlo.

Sasuke endureció su quijada, ¿qué diablos pasaba ahí? Sonrió con sorna, incrédulo, ¿desde cuándo Hinata les interesaba tanto?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Llamé a Hinata antes de irme y ella tomó su decisión, dijo que no quería saber nada de mí, cumplí lo que quería.

Kiba gruñó y masculló otra grosería hacia él.

-Estaba enojada, ¿realmente crees que era lo que quería decir? —Habló Naruto—La dejaste, que te apartaras de todos era normal, comprensible ¿pero también tenías que hacerlo con ella?

Sasuke rodó los ojos con hastío.

-No lo hizo por completo—Habló Sai en tono burlón.

Los ojos cafés lo pulverizaron como si su intervención hubiese sido mala.

-Es la verdad—Prosiguió el chico pálido que habitualmente no expresaba emociones y sus pocos comentarios iban teñidos de sorna. Luego hizo un ademán con su mano simulando media circunferencia en su propio vientre—La siguió jodiendo a pesar de irse sin mirar atrás, se lo metió bien adentro.

-¡Cierra el maldito hocico!—Sentenció Kiba colérico.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar el juego oscuro de Sai, de todos, ése tipo era el más retorcido, sarcástico y hasta algo cruel, ¿pero por qué hacía referencia al sexo?

-Mira Sasuke, Ino me obligó a acompañarla a buscar un cuarto cuando tuvo que mudarse de la facultad porque tú te marchaste y antes de hacerlo no lo hiciste—Reclamó el rubio—Kiba y yo trasladamos todas sus pertenencias mientras ella intentaba sonreír.

-¿Eso que Naruto? Hinata no es una niña que no pudiera buscar…

-No, claro que no, te llamó a ti para que la acompañases, y no solo una sino once veces y todas siempre tuviste una cirugía por la cual no pudiste acompañarla. Tampoco revisaste su proyecto cuando todos sabemos que tú podrías corregir cualquier cosa, aunque no fuera de medicina, ¿música? Debió ser papas fritas para ti, pero tampoco lo hiciste. Eras la única persona que tenía porque tú la alejaste de todos. No, no me mires así, Ino es su amiga, ¿cómo demonios no iba a enterarme de todo lo que Hinata le contaba? Cuando se supone que tú eras mi mejor amigo, e Ino y Hinata las mejores amigas. Mejor no preguntes de Hinata porque Sai tiene razón, para cogértela si te sobraba el tiempo ¿verdad?

Sasuke endureció la quijada, la conversación había alcanzado límites que no podía consentir. Su historia, lo que vivieron, ¿por qué tenía que ser de su incumbencia?

-Lo que Hinata y yo hiciéramos, no es algo que debería importarles, no entiendo su punto y en todo caso, ¿Ayudarla a elegir un cuarto es suficiente para todo este circo? Si no querías hacerlo, no debiste…

-Uno de los agentes intentó violarla—Shikamaru frenó la discusión con sus calmadas palabras— Fue cuando te mandó al diablo—Sasuke miró a Shikamaru incrédulo, sin embargo, el azabache echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—Eso es lo que les molesta, la dejaste sola. Te enrolaste con la única mujer que no debías, tenías a cualquiera que eligieras. Hinata tenía a sus amigos y seguramente habría encontrado a alguien más pero tú la enamoraste e interferiste en su vida, porque solo vivió para ti después de eso.—Explicó el Nara con las manos en los bolsillos—Incluso a mí que Hinata me va y me viene, pero lo reconozco, fuiste un hijo de perra con ella.

Sasuke tomó una bocanada recordando el día que Hinata lo dejó, tenía los ojos inflamados y le había llamado varias veces, también lo esperó un poco más de dos horas en la sala de espera, se estaba abrazando a sí misma, y en sus ojos no había emoción cuando por fin se reunió con ella.

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

_Como solía hacer frunció el cejo sin comprenderla. Estaba cansado, no había dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas, quizá un poco más, en verdad no tenía ganas de continuar la discusión, por eso no respondió, quizá así ella se tranquilizaría. Desde su punto de vista debía estar molesta por tener que esperarlo._

_-No soy nada para ti ¿verdad? Por eso es que jamás puedes hacer algo por mí. No puedes salir conmigo o simplemente hablar de nuestro futuro porque no existe para ti… _

_-Hinata, he tenido un día muy largo, no he dormido durante 48 horas. Acabo de perder a un paciente y tú vienes con esas tonterías, pensé que te pasaba algo cuando te vi llorando de esta manera, pero no tendré esta absurda conversación ahora._

_-¿Y cuándo lo harás si vas a irte a Tokyo? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

_Lo dejó noqueado por un momento, él pensaba decírselo, pero al menos no por el momento, el director del hospital incluso cuando vio sus dudas le ofreció que podría llevarse a su novia, y él pensaba cómo decírselo para convencerla de dejar a su círculo social pero no creyó que…_

_-¿Sabes qué? Este es mí limite estoy cansada de todo esto. Que no me ames, yo merezco algo mejor, alguien que se preocupe por mí, que sea capaz de comprarme rosas o al menos llamarme al final del día para saber cómo estoy. ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué decidiste que querías estar conmigo si no me querías de verdad?... Vete a Tokyo, ya no te buscaré más._

_Las lágrimas corrieron amargas por las hermosas mejillas, ella se giró y se marchó, dejándolo en shock, ¿qué diablos acababa de ocurrir? Aun así, no creyó que fuese tan grave, pensó que solucionarían el problema y entonces antes de que pudiese razonar el problema, una de las enfermeras del paciente recién operado lo llamó diciéndole que lo necesitaban… _

Nunca sopesó que se ocultaba detrás de la actitud femenina de haberlo hecho correr tras de ella habría sido la acción que hubiese tomado, no caminar hacia el otro lado, ignorando el que creyó era otra escena sin sentido femenina.

-Eras su novio y nosotros sabíamos más que ella que tú—Naruto lo sacó de su trance, entreabrió los labios, pero no pudo responderle—Sinceramente será mejor que te marches, lo único que siempre te importaron eran los libros, aprender más y ser un egoísta arrogante.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y por impulso encaró a Shikamaru, sin embargo, la impresión de aquel moreno no le dejó lugar a ninguna duda, no le había mentido, había dicho la verdad. Se encontraba tan impactado que no pudo articular una sola palabra, la culpa que sentía era inmensa.

No era de extrañar que Hinata estuviese tan sentida con él, prácticamente estaba en estado de shock y no recibió ninguna ayuda de su parte, además de alguna manera se enteró de su futuro viaje, tenía motivos para sentirse abandonada por él…

Kiba soltó una risotada.

-Serás cabrón—Bramó el castaño—Eso es pasado, lárgate.

A pesar de las agrias palabras, Sasuke lo encaró solo para dejarle claro que si se iba no era por su orden, si no por decisión propia.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke dentro de su auto miró una vez la cafetería frente a él. Un lugar modesto por las mesas y la pequeña terraza debía ser un buen lugar, o al menos uno que era frecuentado.

Volvió a fruncir su entrecejo, Shino un antiguo vecino y amigo de Hinata le dio la dirección un poco antes de que él se subiese al auto. No comprendió porque el azabache lo hizo y tampoco se lo cuestionó, seguía embotado por la discusión que había tenido segundos antes.

"_Ahí trabaja Hinata_"

Esa fue la única frase que le dio aquel hombre antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Y ahí estaba, mirando el lugar con el cuerpo temblándole, incapaz de hacer algo. La culpa e ira fluía en su interior, Hinata actuó demasiado rápido decidiendo que no podían seguir juntos, su comportamiento influyó lo entendía, pero ella mandó todo lo que vivieron los últimos años juntos al infierno.

Con una sonrisa ladina bajó del auto, iba a disfrutar ver su rostro desencajado cuando lo viera nuevamente. Apenas cruzó la puerta de la entrada, escuchó el sonido de su risa. Todo el cuerpo se le tensó, un calor bien conocido lo recorrió, su corazón palpitó fuerte y locamente en su pecho.

La cafetería por dentro tenía una hilera de mesas a los costados únicamente, al frente la barra y al otro costado un pasillo que llevaba a los baños, y Hinata cerca de ahí, le sonreía a un anciano que seguía parloteando.

Tres años no era demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, el cabello corto a su hombro le daba una apariencia un tanto distinta, seguía siendo delgada pero su cuerpo estaba mucho más generoso, sus curvas más acentuadas, su rostro había perdido la grasa infantil y lucía malditamente bella y atractiva. Aunque no podía comprender porque portaba el uniforme de mesera, en todo caso creyó que ella se encargaría de amenizar el lugar con música en vivo.

-Bienvenido, ya lo…-Las palabras de Hinata se perdieron, notó realmente la consternación en su rostro y casi enseguida lo privó de observar los hermosos ojos claros que poseía, en cambio la hilera de pestañas casi le llegaron a las mejillas que perdieron todo su color.

La actitud femenina logró irritarlo porque dejaba claro que no deseaba verlo. Luego para su propia sorpresa pareció que Hinata recobró la entereza.

-Tome alguna mesa y ya mismo le tomo la orden—Indicó tratando de sonar amable mientras se dirigía hacia la barra, entregó algún tipo de nota al hombre ahí que no se tardó en alejarse seguramente hacia la cocina.

Hinata llegó poco tiempo después a su mesa, con una libretita en las manos y un menú que le entregó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, él no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, una mirada lasciva que no pudo controlar, ¿por qué el cuerpo femenino se había vuelto tan sensual?

Hinata coloreó sus mejillas, era evidente que aún sabía que significaba su mirada, lo que le provocó que aunque no lo quisiera un remolino ocurriera dentro de su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la respiración se le agitó también, su cuerpo estaba temblando y preparándose lo pudo sentir, se lamió el labio inferior intentando detenerse a sí misma, ¿cómo podía estar excitada solo con verlo?

Tampoco es como si fuese la excitación lo único que la recorría, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ladeó el rostro para parpadear y desaparecerlas. También sentía ira y aunque no debiera se sentía lastimada, era como si todo el dolor guardado, volviera a despertar con más fuerza.

-Hola Hinata.

El saludo le cayó como una bofetada, dejaba a ver el gran camino de diferencia entre ambos, nunca debió olvidar su papel, ellos nunca fueron iguales. Tanto así que después de perderlo, no, ella lo dejó, ella finalmente hizo algo por sí misma y eso terminó consigo misma, tanto así que no pudo siquiera terminar su carrera y cayó en depresión.

-¿Has decidido ya?—Cuestionó tratando de centrarse solamente en el momento, Sasuke era un cliente y ella la mesera que debía atenderlo.

-Por el momento un café, esperaré que termines tu turno tenemos que hablar.

Vio la consternación en los ojos lunas, pero no pudo entenderla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no quiero hablar contigo, además no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Yo creo que sí… fui a la fiesta que organizaron y tus amigos no me dejaron con esa impresión.

Hinata palideció, se puso tan blanca que Sasuke creyó que se desmayaría, la tomó de la muñeca el calor que lo recorrió debió ser reciprocó porque Hinata pareció volver a respirar y enseguida se apartó de él.

-Te traeré tu orden—Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

El temblor y excitación que recorría su cuerpo la tenía confundida, necesitaba recuperarse pronto ya que si Sasuke cumplía su palabra… Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número de Ino, ansiosa de obtener información, al tercer tono la escultural rubia de ojos azules le respondió con una voz casual que no pudo soportar.

-¿Qué le dijeron a Sasuke?

-¿De qué hablas?—Ino parecía consternada.

-Del motivo por el cual él quiere hablar conmigo, está aquí en mi trabajo y ha dicho que esperara que termine mi turno.

-Hina, yo no acudí a la fiesta, tengo turno también, pero ahora mismo investigo. Oye… ¿Crees que sepa de Suk?

Hinata se estremeció solo de escuchar la pregunta, ella también lo temía, ¿pero por qué tenía miedo? Sasuke podía ser malvado, pero sin duda alguna reclamarle a su hijo no era algo que deseara, un hijo seguramente sería un estorbo para él y su flamante carrera.

Tenía miedo de sus palabras, tenía miedo de la verdad porque sabía que eso la lastimaría más allá, que Sasuke quisiese reclamar a su hijo, sería lo más difícil que pudiera pasarle. Con un suspiró decidió que tenía que afrontarlo cuanto antes, no podría esperar las cuatro horas que faltaban para terminar el turno, tendría que marcharse y al menos terminar con el estrés.

Aun un tanto renuente por anunciar su salida antes de lo esperado y dejar a Ichiraku con todo el trabajo solo, decidió que no tenía otra opción, quizá con un poco de suerte y podría regresar a trabajar.

-Hablemos ahora. Le he pedido un poco de tiempo a mi jefe.

La actitud femenina volvió a tomarlo desprevenido. Ambos caminaron fuera del establecimiento, Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos, ella jugueteando con la tela de la falda de su vestido amarillo pálido.

Él llegó antes al auto, abrió la puerta para montarse y justo en ese momento miró la cara consternada de Hinata.

-¿Quieres que hablemos al aire libre?

Hinata se lo pensó dos veces antes de subir a un lugar tan pequeño con él.

Un lugar pequeño con él, no sería de ayuda, no en el estado en el cual se encontraba.

Caminar a su lado solo había servido para traerle a la mente recuerdos del pasado, extrañó como nunca el contacto de su mano, el simple hecho de ir tomados de la mano ahora le dejaba claro que era el lazo que los unía en ese tiempo y evitaba que su relación fuese tan fría.

Se subió con reticencia al asiento del copiloto y enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, el auto olía a Sasuke y ella no podía más que pensar en el calor entre sus piernas, ¿por qué tenía que reaccionar así con él?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, él la soltó apenas cerró la puerta del auto. Tembló sin ser capaz de darle una respuesta, su cerebro intentó encontrar una respuesta y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Sasuke podría tener razón en reclamar ya que fue egoísta al esconder la maravilla que le dejó y lo único que pudo sacarla de la depresión, aunque después de todo seguía embotada y tan sensible que solo podía pensar en él dejándola sola, en él no amándola.

Si, no cabía duda había sido egoísta, aunque no tanto, un poco antes de dar la luz había ido a Tokio para contarle que sería padre de un varón, pero la escena que encontró, solo recordarlo la hizo estremecer, él ya no estaba solo y sus sentimientos volvieron a aflorar, ya no podía dejarse llevar por ello.

-Sasuke, sé que puedes estar enfadado—Decidió mirarlo a la cara, pero no pudo entender porque parecía aturdido—Puedes que tengas razón y no tenga justificación alguna, si es que estas molesto y al parecer lo estás, pero…-Hinata tembló, viendo sus egoístas acciones—Creí que era justo lo que deseabas.

-Y por ello es que todos me miran como el malo—Masculló.

Hinata suspiró tan delicadamente, la acción solo sirvió para avivarlo, la erección le dolía y lo único que podía pensar era volver a estar dentro del pequeño y apretado interior, hacerla suya, provocar que gritara de placer como hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué ese día no me gritaste? ¿Por qué solo se te ocurrió tocar lo de Tokio?

Hinata le miró intensamente.

-Porque no lo sabía.

Sasuke soltó una risotada.

-No te comenté lo de Tokio porque lo estaba pensando, aún tomaba mi decisión, pero gracias a tu escena decidí aceptarlo. Debiste decirme ese día, en ese momento que intentaron abusar de ti, debías estar en shock y no pude darme cuenta, por eso, por ese simple acto te sentiste desolada, por tomar las palabras de otra persona que no tenía idea de lo que yo pensaba, tú decidiste terminar nuestra relación, cuando si me hubieras dicho que había pasado… yo habría estado contigo.

Los bonitos ojos lunas que tanto le gustaban se llenaron de lágrimas, otro ligero temblor la recorrió reviviendo aquel desagradable día.

-¿Realmente hubiera servido de algo Sasuke? Eso dices ahora, ¿pero hubieras reaccionado igual o me hubieras pedido que esperara un poco más en lo que tu atendías al paciente que te necesitaba en ese momento?... Lo acabas de decir no te diste cuenta que no estaba bien y eso solo ocurrió porque soy, fui más insignificante que uno de tus pacientes—Soltó con amargura.

La furia fue evidente en él que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué más querías Hinata?—Contratacó molesto.

"La seguridad de no estar sola, alguien que amara a mi hijo y fuese su prioridad, alguien que no se hubiera enredado con una exuberante pelirroja mientras ella sufría por su ausencia y gestaba a su hijo"

-Eres un canalla—Recriminó, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, intentando mitigar la furia y decepción que corría dentro de ella y así evitar golpearlo.

Él se odió por verla llorar, no había nada en el mundo que odiase más, aunque sabía que al menos la mitad de sus lágrimas él las provocó. Estaba apenado porque las palabras de Hinata no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad, aunque no eran una realidad absoluta.

Y no supo qué hacer, se acercó a ella tomándola del cuello para afianzarla, ella le dio puñetazos en el torso intentando alejarlo, entonces él le tomó las mejillas, ese simple acto era su manera de pedirle perdón, lo recordaba bien.

Su llanto se incrementó y lo odió, porque se dio cuenta que todo lo que sentía se debía a los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior hacia él que no se debían solo al odio. Volvió a intentar alejarlo porque temió, temió lo que deseaba hacer, porque tenerlo tan cerca, sentir el tacto en sus mejillas, ella quería que la tocase por todo el cuerpo, besarlo, que la tomara.

Y ninguno de los dos podría saber quién fue el que propició el beso, simplemente se besaron con unas ansias extremas, Hinata se arqueó hacia él ofreciéndose sin darse cuenta, las cosas habían cambiado notablemente o al menos así en su leve estado de consciencia pudo percatarse de ello; Sasuke ya no era aquel hombre menudo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de músculos que trabajó buscando un desahogo de la libido que no podía calmar en ella.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión, de fiereza, los dientes del moreno mordieron los carnosos labios femeninos, ella jadeó en su boca y él aprovechó para poder saborearla por dentro, sus lenguas danzaron como en el pasado, nada había cambiado en ello, se conocían demasiado bien que a pesar del tiempo la sincronización entre ambos seguía existiendo y esa magia borraba cualquier rastro de raciocinio para ambos.

Entre la niebla de pasión Hinata perdió el calor masculino, no quiso soltarlo, pero él la obligó a deshacer el abrazo que había formado en su cuello.

La humillación la golpeó como un puño en el estómago consciente de cómo había respondido al beso y al no estar segura si él la había besado, la vergüenza la tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo al percatarse que él tomaba sus muñecas para mantenerla lejos. Los ojos claros se posaron en el freno de mano solo para romper el contacto visual, él la soltó.

El auto comenzó a moverse y Hinata tembló volviendo a reacomodarse en el asiento, aun incapaz de reponerse, se mordió el labio inferior saboreando los rastros de saliva que le quedaron del moreno, la vergüenza la tomó, ¿qué sucedía con ella para caer tan bajo?

-¿Qué haces?—Apenas alcanzó a cuestionar en un susurro.

Sasuke no le respondió por eso ella lo miró, los ojos lunas captaron la imagen perfecta de un dios griego, Sasuke lo era, de eso nunca tuvo duda, incluso cuando eran un par de jóvenes, siempre supo que él era demasiado guapo para ella. Pero el tiempo a diferencia de ella le había sentado bien, la elegancia seguía acompañándolo, pero con el toque varonil necesario que lo convertían en el hombre perfecto y demasiado deseable.

-Yo…

Hinata guardó silencio ya que por un momento no supo que decir, se encontraba confundida y demasiado excitada, podía sentir todos los cambios en su cuerpo y la situación era insoportable, los pechos le pesaban, podía sentir los pezones erectos y sensibles contra el sostén, el centro de su intimidad completamente húmedo. Creyó que sería incapaz de volver a sentir algo similar… pero ahí estaba y todo por un simple beso.

Aunque como siempre se había mentido, ¿acaso no había tenido varios sueños eróticos donde Uchiha Sasuke era el protagonista?

Hinata cerró los ojos con frustración deseando bajar el calor que recorría su desmadejado cuerpo, ¿cómo podía sentir tanto con un simple beso? Una voz interior se burló de sí misma, ya que no había sido un simple beso, Sasuke nunca daría un simple beso, no había probado otros, pero estaba segura que él elevada cualquier cosa a lo extraordinario.

El auto se detuvo, Sasuke bajó de él y ella se quedó por un momento perpleja mirando el estacionamiento subterráneo que desconocía. Ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de ciudad se encontraban ya que no puso atención. Y antes de que pudiera seguir reparando en detalles vacíos, él la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a salir.

-¿Qué…

-Vamos—Ordenó con simpleza, encaminándola hacia un ascensor.

Pronto estuvieron encerrados ahí dentro y todo fue aún más insoportable para ella, podía oler su aroma masculino. La luz blanquecina y las paredes de metal le permitían observarlo sin problemas. Hinata tomó aire, nerviosa, y él soltó un leve sonido que atrapó su burla. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con molestia, porque le quedaba claro que él la conocía suficiente para saber lo nerviosa que estaba, aunque esperaba que no estuviese consciente de su excitación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Sasuke volvió a guiarla a una puerta de madera al final del pasillo iluminado y decorado con imitación de madera.

Hinata se mordió el carnoso labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo. Y antes de distraerse con la decoración del lugar se dio la vuelta justo en el momento que el moreno cerraba la puerta.

El aire volvió a escasear en sus pulmones, y para tratar de distraerse de la carnal atracción miró la pequeña sala. Las paredes eran verde pálido y los sillones en un color amarillo claro, no era el gran apartamento, pudo darse cuenta que contaba con lo suficiente, aunque los muebles no se veían precisamente baratos, la decoración era sencilla.

-Mira, sé que… -Hinata se detuvo, ¿qué buscaba Sasuke exactamente, entrecerró sus bellos ojos queriendo descubrirlo y solo pudo captar la mirada oscura llena de pasión—No entiendo qué quieres—Se sinceró—Y por qué hemos venido a hablar aquí.

-Eso es muy obvio Hinata—Contestó él yendo hacia ella.

Hinata extendió sus brazos intentando mantener la distancia, necesitaba una barrera, no le quedaba más que usar sus propias manos, todo fue imposible, él tan fuerte como siempre rompió sus leves defensas, y el calor que la había recorrido subió a niveles que no podía comprender y que, aunque disfrutaba de una retorcida manera, no deseaba experimentar.

El corazón le palpitó en el pecho porque supo que debía detenerse, no podía permitirse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aunque supiera que debía hacer su cuerpo no reaccionó, se había quedado quieta, dejando que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento, porque no había otra cosa que deseara más en ese momento y simplemente sucumbió.

El beso volvió a ser pasional, de alguna manera el moreno le subió la falda del vestido tomándola por los glúteos para subirla a su cadera y cargarla, en un movimiento ya tan bien conocido.

Sasuke amasó los redondos glúteos por encima de la ropita interior de algodón que portaba la peliazul, y cualquier pizca de raciocinio desapareció entre ellos. Él había ansiado tanto ese tipo de cercanía, en algún momento intentó romper la distancia, pero se dio cuenta que si abandonaba sus estudios no lograría el objetivo de volver en cuanto fuera posible, tuvo que esperar, ahora podía palpar los suaves y firmes senos, habían crecido un poco pero dado el tiempo que había pasado asumió que no era más que un cambio.

Los movimientos fueron rápidos, Hinata ni siquiera se dio cuenta que él la llevó a la habitación hasta que la recostó en la cama. Por un momento en el cual él se alejó para desvestirse se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones, de alguna manera él le había desabotonado los botones del pecho y su sostén estaba en mala posición, quiso huir pero se paralizó.

Frente a ella quitándose los calzoncillos, Sasuke estaba magnifico, excitado, mostrándole su cuerpo cambiado por los años y por el ejercicio, sin duda alguna, su erección magnifica exhibiendo su grandeza y poderío… y ella quiso tenerla.

Los siguientes movimientos fueron torpes, bruscos, de alguna manera terminó desnuda y retorciéndose en la cama por las caricias del moreno. Sasuke recordaba perfectamente donde tocarla para llevarla al límite y eso hizo, y cuando ella ya no pudo más y sucumbió ante el placer él la penetró, no la lastimó, pero fue incomodo y él se obligó a darle tiempo, después de todo era evidente que tal como lo hizo él, se guardó al placer para compartirlo sólo con él y eso harían, apenas era el inicio de la larga noche que les esperaba…

Horas más tarde, llevándose una mano al cuello Sasuke se levantó de la cama, Hinata estaba hecha un pequeño ovillo apenas envuelta en la blanquecina sábana de algodón. Lo habían hecho tres veces aquella noche y en cada una de ellas la había llevado al orgasmo, así que finalmente había caído rendida, algo típico en ella… pero por alguna extraña razón, él no pudo quedarse dormido.

No estaba tranquilo ya que sabía que en cuanto despertara Hinata trataría de seguir con la bronca, a pesar de haber sido suya.

Quizá debieron hablar antes de hacer el amor, ahora se sentía inseguro; algo estúpido desde su perspectiva, ya que todos los hechos demostraban que tanto ella le pertenecía. Los gemidos femeninos habían sido sinceros, los sollozos demostraron cuando lo extrañó…

Una luz en la alfombra llamó la atención, la pantalla de un celular se encendió y ya que no le pertenecía supo de quién era. Lo tomó en el momento justo para poder leer el mensaje que le fue enviado, correspondiente a Ino.

"_Me dijeron que acudió a la fiesta, pero no te preocupes no le dijeron nada de Suk_"

La rabia lo tomó, por instinto miró a la pequeña mujer dormida en su cama, ¿quién diablos era Suk? ¿su nuevo novio y por qué temía que le hablaran de él? Endureció la mandíbula negándose que los celos lo tomaran por completo.

Cuando volvió su vista al aparato la notificación había desaparecido y dejaba paso a la foto de un niño pequeño, muy pequeño, ojos negros, mejillas rosas y una sonrisa que dejaba ver su pequeña y escasa dentadura. Por mero instinto deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para desbloquear el aparato, luego dibujó el típico patrón que usaba la peliazul en el pasado y tuvo acceso a todo.

Una nueva imagen apareció, esta vez de Hinata con el mismo pequeño un tanto regordete, ojos negros, muy negros, tez pálida pero las mejillas rosadas y labios generosos y rojos. La sangre comenzó a fluir en su cuerpo al percatarse de lo obvio. Las palabras de Sai, que en aquel momento no pudo procesarlas, ahora sí…

La galería de imágenes mostró unas imágenes más, el aparato debía ser reciente o había sido vaciado ya que a pesar de contener unas setecientas fotos era claro que correspondían a los últimos meses.

Frunció el ceño al percatarse de otro hecho, no había usado protección una sola vez, endureció la mandíbula consciente que el niño, su hijo, maldita sea, no debía tener un poco más de dos años y ya que no había ningún maldito cambio en la vagina de Hinata era evidente que nació por cesárea.

Intentó contenerse para no sacarla de su sueño violentamente, ¿qué había pasado por la cabeza de Hinata para callar algo como eso? Tenían un hijo juntos y ella no le dijo nada

"_Por que aún no lo sabía_" Dibujó una sonrisa burlesca, Hinata creyó que le hablaba de su embarazo, había asumido que sus amigos le habían contado la presencia de… Suk, así debía llamarse, apretó los puños porque de otra manera pondría sus manos en los brazos de Hinata.

Pero después se había enterado y había guardado silencio cuando debió buscarlo, todo ese maldito tiempo separados, él sin saber que tenía un hijo cuando pudieron haber estado juntos, criando a su hijo juntos. Nunca creyó que Hinata fuese tan rencorosa, ¿lo había hecho por eso? ¿Para vengarse por haberla dejado? ¿Por eso todos estaban tan molestos? ¿Creyeron que la dejó embarazada y sola a propósito?

Pasó las siguientes horas analizando toda la situación, sintiéndose culpable por ratos y por otros consumido en la rabia.

Los párpados de Hinata se abrieron un poco después de que el sol saliera, por un momento se sintió desubicada y después enfocó a Sasuke sentado en una silla casi frente a ella, por su expresión estaba colérico, ¿acaso también se arrepentía de volver a ponerle las manos encima?

Luego sin más le mostró su celular con la foto que se había tomado la semana pasada con Suk, y entonces lo supo, quería hablar de su hijo. Por instinto de protección se llevó las manos a los ojos y tembló.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Hinata?—Atacó finalmente—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Hinata mordió su labio inferior sopesando la pregunta por primera vez, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Ella se dio cuenta del embarazo hasta que estaba por cumplir seis meses, antes de ellos estuvo encerrada en su habitación deseando morir.

Hinata retiró las manos de sus ojos atreviéndose a encararlo.

-Te llamé—Confesó finalmente tratando de mantenerse distante—Pero como siempre nunca tuviste tiempo para tomar la llamada.

Sasuke soltó el aire contenido con rabia.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? No soy idiota Hinata, si me hubieras llamado habría visto tus llamadas.

Hinata frunció su cejo con indignación.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Que te miento.

-Pues es lo que parece, jamás me llamaste.

-Claro que lo hice, pero siempre respondía tu noviecita.

-¿Más mentiras Hinata?—Contratacó molesto—¿Porque no empiezas por decirme la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad quieres que te diga? Te llamé al menos quince veces en los dos meses que siguieron después de que… me enteré.

-No seas mentirosa.

-Incluso te fui a buscar…

Sasuke endureció la mandíbula ya que la indignación desapareció del rostro femenino para dar paso a la amargura.

-Llegué al hospital… y bueno tu novia volvió a contestar tu teléfono y la que llegó a la cita fue ella. ¿No te dio acaso mi mensaje? ¿O tienes amnesia?

-No sé de qué mierda hablas Hinata, pero es evidente que no estas siendo sincera, yo no tuve ninguna novia en Tokio—Soltó molesto.

-Tu amante, lo que fuese. Bien ella me dio claro tu mensaje, mi hijo y yo no te importábamos y eso ya lo sabía bien—Habló ella cubriéndose con la sábana para levantarse, comenzó a buscar su ropa en el suelo y la tomó para huir al baño, necesitaba estar vestida y no deseaba que Sasuke la viese llorar.

-Bien y ¿qué hiciste los demás meses? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?—Siguió él, intentando descifrar el misterio, decidido a no dejarla marchar fácil.

-Cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada casi tenía seis meses, de hecho, fue porque tuve mucho dolor de cabeza… me dijeron que mi presión no era normal y estuvieron cuidando de mí, me ingresaron. Cuando te fui a buscar, tenía ocho meses y regresé muy mal, fui ingresada nuevamente al hospital para una cesárea de emergencia, dijeron que tenía preeclampsia y que debían solucionarlo; créeme que en esos momentos tú eras lo último que pasaba por mi cabeza. Después, ya había tenido suficiente Sasuke, de la humillación, que no tuvieses la cortesía de darme la cara. Tú tomaste tu decisión, no sé porque te haces el desentendido y sorprendido; sólo deseas culparme. Yo lo intenté de más, exponiendo a Sukkie —Reclamó antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, intentó ahogar el sollozo, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho la noche anterior y cómo aún le afectaba la presencia de Sasuke.

Casi media hora después creyó que estaba lista para huir. Salió del baño solo para encontrarse a Sasuke al parecer mucho más molesto que antes.

-¿Qué, te vas? ¿Vas a volver a enfrentar los problemas de esa manera?

Hinata se detuvo, se abstuvo de responderle y siguió caminando. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, él volvió a hablar:

-¿Te das cuenta que lo hicimos sin condón? ¿Qué podrías volver a quedarte embarazada?

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero le dolió mucho más la repulsión que la idea le provocaba a él.

-Al menos que estés usando la píldora o cualquier otro método, cosa que no creo.

Tembló porque dolía, le dolía ver su desagrado por la simple idea de dejarla embarazada una vez más.

-Yo no…-Hinata apenas pronunció pero no pudo seguir porque si lo hacía se soltaría a llorar, ¿por qué diablos se acostó con ella si lo último que deseaba era aquello?—¿Por qué me culpas? Si tanto te repudia tener otro hijo conmigo te hubieras cuidado.

-Si ya me lo temía—Contestó él con la voz helada— Para mí no representaba ningún problema Hinata, porque creía que podía ser la primera vez que te dejara embarazada, no usé condón por eso. Pero no tenía una maldita idea de lo que había ocurrido contigo, ¿cuánto terminaste el tratamiento después de que nació? —Masculló como explicación.

Hinata no comprendió.

-Yo no creí que…-Se detuvo a sospesar su pregunta— Hace seis meses—¿Por qué lo preguntaba?

Hinata respiró varias veces tratando de mitigar el miedo que la recorrió de pronto.

-Mierda—Sasuke casi gritó y arrojó el contenido de una mesa de estudio que tenía cercana. Hinata se sobresaltó por la violenta acción.

Sasuke tomó su cartera y llaves de la mesita de noche y luego caminó hacia ella tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces? Ya pensaba irme—Habló asustada de la furia del moreno, creyendo que la echaría a la calle.

-Solucionar el problema, ahora mismo te tomaras la postday.

Hinata se jaloneó molesta y con suerte logró romper el agarré luego lo empujó al tratar de golpearlo, sus lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Eres un maldito. ¿Eso hubieras hecho con Suk? Para la suerte de mi hijo ni siquiera sabemos cuándo me quedé embarazada. Tú no vas a decidir por mí, aunque te desagrade tanto la idea de que yo pueda volver a embarazarme.

-Hinata ¿qué tonterías dices?

-Púdrete Sasuke—Respondió ella perdiendo el control, tratando de huir.

Él la detuvo fácilmente tomándola por los brazos en el pasillo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres tener otro embarazo de alto riesgo? ¿Ya pensaste que las cosas no tienen que salir tan bien como la primera vez y puedes morir? ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hijo y conmigo? Dices que hace seis meses terminaste el tratamiento tras tener a Suk, es un mal presagio Hinata, no puedes embarazarte y si lo hubiera sabido…

Sasuke gruñó furioso, si hubiera sabido jamás lo hubiera hecho sin protección.

Hinata pestañeó confusa, ¿acaso había entendido bien y él estaba preocupado por ella?

-Tienes que…

-No, dicen que son abortivas.

Sasuke casi soltó una risotada.

-No puedes ser tan ignorante para creerte esas mierdas—Sasuke rodó los ojos al percatarse que estaba equivocado, Hinata realmente lo creía—Hinata—La llamó tratando de mantener la paciencia—No son abortivas, trabajan de una manera rápida y efectiva por ello deben tomarse antes de las 72 horas después de la relación sexual, es el tiempo que tardaría un espermatozoide en fecundar un ovulo. De hecho, en todo caso que ya se hubiera llevado la fecundación, solo serviría para afianzarlo.

Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido y Sasuke tuvo que gruñir al percatarse que no le creía.

-Hinata—Lo intentó una vez más—Es una locura, no puedes estar pensando en serio en no tomártela.

Hinata pasó saliva, las palabras de Sasuke no había tenido sentido para ella, estaba aturdida y lo único que anhelaba era irse para recoger a Suk y estar sola para reflexionar. No podía pensar con claridad.

Sasuke debió comprenderlo, ya que la abordó por otro lado:

-Necesito conocerlo. Tenemos mucho que hablar, pero no tiene sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Quién está cuidándolo?

-Yo…-Hinata titubeó, el corazón le golpeteó prácticamente en el pecho dándose cuenta que todo iba a cambiar.—¿Por qué? Tú no quisiste…

-No voy a volver a esa parte. No me sigas mintiendo, si me hubieras llamado lo sabría, nunca lo hiciste así que puedes dejar de ser una mentirosa y hablarme con la verdad, aunque para serte sincero tu historia sería creíble solo que te faltaron las pruebas y encajarla con hechos que jamás realizaste, algo tan crucial…

-No te miento—Reclamó, sin poder creer que él quisiera borrar la realidad, que estuviera insinuando que ella no pasó por el calvario que vivió en su intento de comunicarse con él—Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo, no me hagas repetírtelo.

¿Cómo podía actuar tan fríamente? Poder deshacerse de una cuestión tan importante para comenzar a abordar otra.

-No sé si sea conveniente—Respondió tratando de ganar tiempo y poner en orden la situación.

-Hinata, ¿cuánto tiene? Debe andar en los dos años no va a crearle un trauma conocerme, sin embargo, si el que no lo haga.

Respiro violentamente como respuesta. Aún contra su voluntad comenzó a vestirse frente a él, solo fue al baño porque lo necesitaba, así como un lavado en el rostro, estaba temblando sin control, sabía que no podía retrasarlo, Sasuke iba a conocer a su hijo y es que no encontraba otra alternativa.

Sasuke apretaba el volante del auto para canalizar su ira y sentimientos, aún no estaba listo para perdonar a Hinata, sabía que sería un hecho, era la madre de su hijo y por más que en esos momentos sintiese repulsión y cierto odio hacia ella, lo cierto era que la amaba, eso debía ser el sentimiento que le despertaba.

Había esperado tanto por ella, la había añorado hasta casi volverse loco y tirar su futuro por la borda.

Su brillante cerebro sobresalió ante la necesidad obsesiva hacia ella, había creado su plan, un día su lejanía se terminaría y él podría volver con ella, formarían una pequeña familia, los hijos vendrían con el tiempo…

Aunque la noche pasada, al notarla tan diferente de pronto determinó que tener un hijo solucionaría el problema, quizá lo que necesitaban era una familia consolidada. Al estar embarazada ella sería mucho más dependiente de él.

…había sido la única mujer que le despertó tal sentimiento, la única con la cual deseaba estar. Y entonces a pesar de los sentimientos e ideas revueltas encontró la magnífica respuesta al embrollo, tenían que casarse, había sido el inicio y sería el final del problema.

Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le señaló una casa vieja azulina con la típica fachada americana, pero de un solo piso, el lugar estaba descuidado y sin duda alguna no se encontraba en su mejor época.

La peliazul bajó del coche sin decir una sola palabra. Él no quiso quedarse en el auto, nervioso como se hallaba por eso la siguió. Hinata llamó a la puerta un par de veces y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos un gesto nervioso que él recordaba bien.

Al poco tiempo abrió una mujer que debería rondar casi los cincuentas, la castaña le sonrió a Hinata antes de cuestionarle cómo había estado la jornada laboral. Hinata coloreó sus mejillas mientras la mujer le invitaba a pasar.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo, lo siento, iré por Suk y debo marcharme—Informó dejando claro que no pensaba hacerlo entrar con ella y quizá demasiado seca con su amiga.

Si ese era el juego que quería jugar, no iba a contradecirla, iba a esperar, por eso mientras ella se adentraba él volvió al auto lleno de una ansiedad innecesaria.

Hinata volvió a aparecer minutos después con un bulto que casi le cubría medio cuerpo y que estaba envuelto en una cobija infantil azul con carros rojos. Sasuke la miró sin perderla de vista y en una especie de estado de shock así que no le ayudó en absoluto para que subiera al auto, aún perplejo, de pronto cuestionándose si todo era real.

Apenas estuvo sentada descubrió la carita del pequeño dormido en sus brazos, Sasuke estaba tan pálido y no dejaba de mirarla así que intuyó que era lo que buscaba, y por eso lo hizo, lo miró con miedo para no perder su reacción, pero Sasuke parecía en un trance observando sin pestañear a Suk, después lo vio tensarse hasta que la furia volvió a aparecer en su rostro y encendió el coche.

-¿Dónde vives?

La voz le sonó apagada y demasiado seca. Quizá había sido demasiado impacto, ni siquiera había ira, algo andaba muy mal y ella no pudo soportarlo:

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir ahora que lo has conocido?

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?—Contestó hosco.

-No sé, por ejemplo que es hermoso—Contratacó molesta.

Sasuke tenía razón no sabía que esperaba, pero ver una reacción tan fría la lastimó. Ella cuando lo vio por primera vez se había muerto de amor, en cambio él parecía furioso, tan apático, indiferente.

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa irónica y rodar los ojos:

-Tiene muchos rasgos tuyos, ¿sigues queriendo que insinué que eres hermosa Hinata? ¿Es una manera de hacerlo?

Las mejillas de la Hyuga se mancharon de rojo debido a la pena, recordándose a sí misma en el pasado deseando y exigiéndole que la elogiara, esta vez su comentario había sido inocente y aún así se sentía tan abochornada.

-Lo vi durante toda la noche en tus fotos, así que ya lo conocía de cierta manera. Sé perfectamente cómo son sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello, me grabé, cada rasgo facial que pude haberlo reconocido sin que tú lo trajeras. Pero hay cosas que no pueden verse en una foto, por ejemplo, el sonido de su voz, olor, calor, por qué sonríe, por qué llora, qué diablos le gusta o le desagrada, ¿comprendes ahora Hinata? ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta para comprender que ahora mismo no puedo decir estupideces porque estoy totalmente frustrado de no conocerlo?

Las palabras de Sasuke estaban teñidas de dolor, amargura y rabia, ¿por qué? Hinata no podía entenderlo, si él se perdió de todo eso fue porque no quiso conocerlo, no quiso saber nada de ella, del bebé… ¿y si no había sido así? ¿por qué ahora sentía esa sensación?

La dudó la invadió, pero si era verdad lo que Sasuke decía, ¿por qué esa mujer tenía tanto acceso a su teléfono? ¿Por qué ella acudió a la cita? ¿Por qué a pesar de lo mucho que lo buscó jamás encontró un solo rastro de sus mensajes y llamadas?

En el dado caso que él le dijese la verdad, él no había perdido el tiempo y había encontrado y nuevo amor con el cual reemplazarla, uno que quizá le ocultó a él la verdad. La incertidumbre comenzó a invadirla, dándole el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Ya no tienes nada que decir?—Masculló él furioso, incrédulo de la mujer que ahora tenía frente a él, la magnitud de sus acciones lo desconcertaban porque no concordaban con esa mujer dulce, que siempre lo hacía sentir en casa.

-Yo intenté decírtelo, e hice lo que estuvo en mis manos. Si es verdad que nunca te enteraste no fue por mi culpa.—Sostuvo su punto sintiéndose más segura que nunca—Fuiste tú quién decidió ignorarme.

-No me dijiste nada de lo que ocurrió, creía que estabas bien.—Él contratacó con la misma convicción.

-Pues no, no lo estuve—Soltó molesta, ¿se burlaba acaso de ella? ¿No se enteró de lo mucho que lo amaba? No, ese no era un secreto para nadie, menos para él—Cuando terminamos…

-Cuando tú lo terminaste—Aclaró no queriendo cargar con la culpa, exponiendo la verdad porque jamás fue su intención poner fin a su relación.

-¿Crees que podía pasarla bien? Yo te amaba demasiado, eras todo para mí y yo no era nada para ti. No pude seguir así… Estuve muy mal, me la pasé encerrada en mi cuarto después de eso, queriendo, anhelando que vinieras a buscarme, pero no lo hiciste ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nunca me amaste, y eso me rompió por completo… tu forma de actuar no hizo más que demostrarme la lastimosa verdad.

-Eso fue tu percepción, más no la verdad. Te llamé antes de irme.

Hinata rodó los ojos, recordando aquel día. Por su parte él no podía ver la escena más que como un ejemplo de lo molesta que se encontraba con él, porque desde su perspectiva las cosas pudieron ser distintas si lo hubiese contactado, si realmente lo hubiera intentado, ¿qué había cambiado para que ella decidiera no hacerlo?

-El golpe final, ¿qué podía decirte? Te dije lo que deseabas escuchar, aunque yo me muriera por ello.

Sasuke la miró, los ojos lunas estaban inundados en lágrimas, recordar sin duda alguna, la lastimaba y no era la única. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al rememorar sus últimos encuentros, si lo veía en retrospectiva en algún momento las hermosas sonrisas de Hinata se apagaron y dejaron de ser habituales, ella había cambiado pero él ocupado nunca lo percibió.

-No te miento al decirte que cuando me enteré ya llevaba mucho tiempo embarazada. Cuando me dieron la confirmación te llamé… jamás tomaste la llamada personalmente. Te envié textos porque era lo único que podía hacer, me prohibieron viajar y me mandaron reposo.—Añadió—¿Cómo puedes decirme que no lo hice?

Él entrecerró los ojos, tocando otro punto, ya que lo que ella le preguntaba no tenía explicación, de ser cierto:

-¿Qué pasó con la universidad?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No pude graduarme, lo eché a perder cuando fui evaluada, no tenía idea de que hablaba o qué responder—Respondió sin verlo y tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿En qué tiempo fue cuando te enteraste del embarazo?

-Diciembre. En febrero te fui a buscar porque una parte de mí no quería creer que nos… lo rechazabas, sabía que no querías hijos, pero ya estaba hecho… pensé que probablemente podías al menos volver para conocerlo. No quería aceptar que te negabas a aceptar la realidad y apelaba a un sentido de honor, quizá.

Sasuke intentó recordar aquellos meses, años atrás, y de lo único que estaba consciente es que se la pasó viviendo prácticamente en el hospital estudiando, practicando y medio durmiendo, y no había tenido un gran cuidado con su celular, Karin una compañera era quién luego le decía si alguien le llamaba, pero jamás y no tendría razón para ocultarle llamadas de Hinata, simplemente no había lógica.

Sasuke soltó el aire que había retenido.

-Quizá tenías mal mi número—Concluyó, no existía otra razón.

-No—Se defendió, pero tras la poca reacción del moreno supo que él ya había determinado y que no tenía caso contradecirlo, sería como siempre una pelea imposible.

-Es precioso Hinata—Habló después de un rato de silencio, haciendo andar el coche.

Los ojos lunas volvieron a humedecerse, un tanto emocionada y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. No sabía si ser feliz o estaba siendo víctima de un engaño. Cuando él se daba cuenta que cometía un error, más tarde trataba de enmendarlo, ¿lo hacía también ahora? ¿con su hijo?

-Lo pensé desde que me di cuenta de todo. Tuve muchas horas para percatarme del hecho… ¿A dónde te llevo?

Hinata le dio la dirección, a escasas tres cuadras de ahí.

A pesar de haber dormido se sentía cansada, habían sido demasiados problemas y muchas cosas que analizar. Por un momento se cuestionó si él tenía razón y alguna jugada del destino ella hubiese tenido mal su número, ¿había sido tan tonta para no percatarse? Jamás se le ocurrió mirar el contacto, no eso era imposible.

Poco tiempo después ambos se adentraron a la pequeña casa que alquilaba, era pequeña de una sola planta y quizá no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero era lo que podía permitirse después de todos los gastos que le ocasionaba criar a Suk con el salario de mesera.

-¿Ahora qué?—Cuestionó recostando a Suk en un pequeño sillón de tres piezas, el único por el cual estaba conformada su sala. Frente al mueble una pequeña mesa ratona con algunos juguetes y un paquete de toallitas húmedas.

-Debemos ser prácticos, debemos casarnos para que ambos podamos estar con él.

La frase le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Siempre soñó con casarse con él, pero ahora sonaba tan vacío, un deber, sin amor… tan irreal. Quizá la conmoción o la misma histeria, provoca que casi se suelte a reír.

-¿Esa es tu magnifica solución? Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido…

Debatió logrando que la indignación cubriera su tristeza y las ganas de llorar.

-Antes de eso te tomarás la postday…

-¡Ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo!—Añadió tratando de contenerse—Nunca lo deseaste…

¿Con quién pensaba que hablaba? ¿Cuándo dejaría de actuar como si los demás no tuvieran sentimientos? Como si todo fuese tan practico.

El grito despertó al pequeño que adormilado se sentó mirando a su madre y luego al extraño. Cuando los grandes ojos se posaron en él, Sasuke se quedó pasmado mirando al pequeño que cobraba vida, podía notar su curiosidad al mismo tiempo que la molestia por ser arrancado del sueño.

-¿Mami? leche—El niño soltó con vocecita ronca.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa dedicada al pequeño que tomó en sus brazos para colocarlo en su cadera. Sasuke no pudo creer que el pequeño decidiera dar prioridad a su apetito, antes de prestar atención en su entorno, un reflejo de lo seguro que se sentía con su madre y lo lejano que se encontraba de él a pesar del lazo consanguíneo que los unía.

El niño era precioso sin duda alguna, demasiado grande para una persona pequeña como Hinata, el cabello era tan oscuro y quizá no le iba a caer mal un corte de cabello, a simple vista parecía que tenía un buen desarrollo.

-¿Cómo estás mi pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre?—La voz de Hinata a pesar de ser temblorosa reflejó el amor incondicional y casi lo remonta al pasado.

-Si—respondió el niño echando finalmente un vistazo a Sasuke, mismo que decidió seguirlos a la pequeña cocina, donde Hinata sentó al pequeño en la sillita entrenadora.

Los ojos negros de Suk, no lo perdieron de vista, cauteloso y curioso lo observaba sin cesar. Podía ver en esos enormes ojos negros, los mismos suyos, pero con toda la dulzura de los de Hinata.

Hinata comenzó a poner unos cereales en un pequeño plato antes de rociarles leche y acercarlos al niño para comenzar a ayudarlo a desayunar, una tarea quizá rutinaria pero que para él fue extraordinaria, nunca osó llegar a imaginar ese tipo de escena, sabía que iba a terminar con Hinata en algún momento, pero nunca pensó a fondo cómo sería su vida juntos y ahora la tenía frente a él.

-Lo que acabas de decir es tan…

Hinata no terminó de hablar, entonces él habló:

-Es lo más lógico que podemos hacer, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya no importa los motivos, qué hice o no, de igual manera pasa con lo tuyo, sino él, y lo que ambos queremos al respecto.

-¿Lógico?—Musitó ella sin poder creerlo—Lo único que sé es que no pude equivocarme, tu número lo conocía mucho mejor que el mío, siempre fue así con tus cosas. Te fuiste, me abandonaste y ahora crees que es la solución, veo que estamos en universos distintos. Mi hijo no es un problema matemático, Sasuke, lo lamento por ti.

Sasuke la miró intensamente.

-¿Terminaste? No volveré a repetírtelo no te dejé porque quisiera, las cosas se salieron de control y es evidente que hubo muchos malentendidos y que los dos tenemos varias cosas que probar. En lo que eso sucede debemos dar frente a otra cuestión, una que no puede seguir esperando. Deseo conocer a mi hijo, comenzar a formar parte de su vida cuánto antes y no creo que desees apartarte para que lo haga…

-¡¿Cómo lo sugieres…

-Deja que termine—Le interrumpió—Ya sabía que no piensas separarte de él y yo tengo todo el derecho de estar a su lado ahora que sé de su existencia, porque no podrás negarme, que no sabía nada, acabo de darme cuenta cuando había...—Sasuke se detuvo antes de revelarle, todo lo que planeó para ellos con su regreso— Además, después de lo que ocurrió anoche, ¿te vas a atrever a mentirme y decir que ya no sientes nada por mí?

-Eres tan arrogante—Susurró apenada.

-Pero te digo la verdad, eso es lo que te enfurece, ¿no es así? Que sigues amándome y no puedes cambiarlo.

-Eres imposible—Logró sacar sin atreverse a verlo.

El pequeño miró a ambos adultos, como si tratara de comprender qué ocurría a su alrededor.

-Pero es obvio que aún no hemos terminado. Además, ya fui lo más simple que pude ser, ambos merecemos estar con él por distintas cuestiones y el extra es que aún tenemos mucho entre nosotros.

Hinata lo miró evidentemente dolida. Luchó por contener las lágrimas.

-No volveré ahí—sonó determinada a pesar de ello se estremeció y luego volvió a mirarlo—Sé que ya no éramos pareja y que podías rehacer tu vida como mejor quisieras, sin embargo, me sirvió para abrir los ojos. Si, me siento atraída por ti, pero estoy cansada de ello, nunca fue recíproco… y no deseo volver ahí, ¿no puedes entenderlo?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Hinata levantó una mano en seña que guardara silencio.

-Nadie vino a contármelo, yo lo experimenté. Siempre fui lo último para ti. No voy a poner a mi hijo en ese papel y tú eres mucho más listo que yo Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que para él puede funcionar que lo veas de vez en cuando o los fines de semana, si es que te da tiempo—Terminó lo último de forma burlona—No voy a sacrificarme, ni a dejar que juegues conmigo, mucho menos con mi hijo ¿de qué forma tengo que decirlo para que tu inteligente cerebro lo entienda? No deseo nada contigo.

Sasuke sin duda alguna estaba pasmado de su respuesta contundente, por eso envalentonada pudo continuar:

-Vete ahora.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

La rubia frente a él pareció reírse de sus problemas. Entornó la mirada haciendo un recorrido por el bar, estaba a mediana capacidad, y más allá podía observar la banda de Naruto preparándose para el espectáculo.

Había pasado todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto. Pudo finalmente comprender los sentimientos de Hinata, a pesar de que en el pasado fue sincera nunca comprendió el daño que le estaba causando su egoísta personalidad, Hinata era alguien que pensó siempre tendría, nunca pensó que pudiese lastimarla a tal grado que llegase el momento que luchara para protegerse de él.

Ino volvió a sentarse frente a él con obvio gesto de indignación.

-¿Qué esperabas Sasuke? Uno recibe lo que siembra… aunque en tu caso ni siquiera fue eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ino se mostró incomoda revelándole que habló de más. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos deseando poder leerle la mente.

-Eres un malnacido Sasuke.

-Hinata ya sabía eso cuando decidió estar conmigo.

-Era muy ingenua y creyó que cambiarias por ella, con el tiempo.

-Intenté complacerla.

-Con los hombres no se puede razonar—Casi gritó la rubia exasperada—Mira sé que tienes un problema para ser empático, que tu maldito brillante cerebro trabaja de distinta manera, y te cuesta comprender ciertas cosas básicas, en cuánto relaciones y sentimientos humanos. Que todo es demasiado cuadrado y práctico para ti… pero hay cosas que no puedes solucionar de tal manera.

-Entonces explícamelo—Exigió, consciente que pedir la ayuda de Ino había sido demasiado.

-¿Realmente la amas Sasuke? ¿No es sólo un capricho?

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué sientes por Sukie?

-Es difícil responder a eso. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando vi las fotos en su celular y comprendí todo. Sentí mucha rabia e ira primeramente, luego curiosidad y después frustración. No sé nada de mi hijo, tengo un hijo del cual no sabía nada y tampoco estuve para…

Ino suspiró.

-Supongo que sigues en shock—Luego sonrió—Hina, también estaba en shock cuando se enteró, también bastante débil, había perdido mucho peso y ya no pudo recuperarse… la tensión que sufrió la cargó hasta el final. Además estaba muy deprimida.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada Ino, tu eres su mejor amiga debes saberlo? Hay algo que no cuadra, la Hinata que conocía me habría llamado hasta que le contestara y viniera a su lado.

-Realmente lo intentó—Frunció el ceño intentando ser objetiva—Todo lo que me contaste me parece tan extraño. Todos aquí estamos seguros que intentó contactarte—Ino sonrió—Hinata creyó que tener un bebé con ella te haría volver a su lado y en un primer momento si intentó utilizar su embarazo. Al obtener solo rechazo de tu parte—Sasuke deseó interrumpirla y decirle que nunca la rechazó, pero decidió dejarla continuar—Cambió un poco de parecer, aunque creo que nunca abandonó la idea original, por eso se aferró tanto a que lo supieras. Cualquiera de nosotros puede confirmarte que intentó contactarte. ¿Por qué nunca contestaste sus llamadas, un solo mensaje?

-Porque nunca vi un mensaje o una llamada Ino, te lo aseguro. Tampoco soy esa persona que estas creyendo, realmente, nunca vi nada.

-¿Entonces quién le contestó aquellas veces? ¿Quién era esa mujer Sasuke?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

-Solía dejar mi teléfono en la taquilla de los quirófanos, o en mi mesa de trabajo en la sala de tareas. No hay sentido para que alguien hubiera tomado mis llamadas. Aún así Ino, hubiese aparecido que había entrado la llamada o algún mensaje.

-Al menos que también los borrasen—Argumentó Ino pensativa.

-¿Por qué?—Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Pregúntatelo a ti, ¿con quién salías?

-Con nadie. Me concentré en la residencia para poder terminarla mucho antes y volver con… ella—Admitió por fin—La quiero Ino, ella es la única mujer que me hace sentir algo—Confesó con evidente pena y molestia.

-¿Quién es la pelirroja con la que se reunió?

-¿Pelirroja?

Ino asintió. Él pensó.

-Hay… tuve una compañera pelirroja, pero Karin no tenía razón para reunirse con ella o no decirme nada al respecto…

-¿Seguro?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, luego respiró llenado sus pulmones de aire. Karin fue insinuante, incluso obvia con su atracción, pero siempre la cortó, nunca dio pie, ¿pero qué mujer necesitaba un sí para continuar con sus fantasías? ¿Podría ser Karin capaz de haber manipulado toda esa información alejando a Hinata de él? ¿No permitiéndole conocer que estaba embarazada? ¿Sería la responsable de su separación?

-Has dado con la respuesta, ¿no?—Se burló Ino, irónica y obviamente molesta.

-No habría… es que no tiene lógica, un actuar de ese calibre por mí. Jamás le di entrada, incluso le dije que tenía novia, Hinata.

-¿Acaso las mujeres locas la necesitan?... Créeme que, si no desea estar contigo, es por culpa de esa pelirroja. ¿Qué cosas no? Teniendo mil y un motivos para no quererte, lo que la motiva es otra mujer. No te lo digo porque me caigas bien Uchiha, mi lealtad debería estar con Hinata, pero, aunque no lo soporte debo admitir que pareces sincero. Lo hago por ella. —Ino afirmó antes de levantarse, dejándolo solo, sin decir más.

**xoxoxoxxoxo**

Sasuke observó a Hinata a lo lejos, ella estaba sentada en el porche de la casita blanquecina, la misma donde la había dejado, hace dos días. Tenía el niño en sus piernas mientras parecía juguetear con un extraño felpudo en forma de perro.

Se bajó del auto, y conforme se acercaba ella se percató de su presencia, de inmediato la incomodidad la tomó. Y a él no le quedó más que fingir una sonrisa.

-Muéstrame tu celular—Ordenó apenas estuvo frente a ella.

Ella frunció el ceño, y no lo hizo.

-Quiero ver mi número telefónico, en todo este tiempo jamás lo he cambiado.

-895 134 7788—Respondió enseguida ella.

Sasuke juntó su entrecejo, era su número, no había duda que ella se lo sabía de memoria. Entonces su mirada oscura, se hizo colérica. No pudiendo creerlo, pero ya no teniendo dudas, sin duda Ino tenía razón una tercera persona interfirió. Explicarlo esto a Hinata no sería sencillo, menos con todo el daño acumulado.

Se sintió sin fuerzas, incrédulo también, Hinata había sufrido tanto, ¿cómo lograría que lo perdonase por todo?

-Hinata. Acompáñame a Tokio.

Ella no pudo esconder ni la sorpresa ni su negativa, aún sin hablar.

-Jamás recibí un solo mensaje, ni una sola llamada. Tampoco hubo registro de ellas en mi celular. Mi objetivo era terminar la especialidad lo más rápido posible y me enfoque en ello. Sabes que no soy un esclavo del celular. Después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros, quise centrarme únicamente en la carrera. Estaba molesto contigo y por no poder dejar de pensarte y extrañarte, tener el móvil conmigo era un peligro para mi ego, porque terminaría buscándote. Estaba tan vulnerable que tenía miedo de echarlo a perder. En cambio, estaba seguro que lo nuestro era fuerte. Sabía lo enamorada que estabas de mí, supuse que estarías esperándome.

Sasuke miró la carita redonda de su hijo, el pequeño le regaló una sonrisa, ajeno al drama que los invadía.

-No entiendo por qué, yo lo intenté—Fue su simple respuesta.

Los ojos claros lo miraron, parecía cansada, estaba ojerosa; tan guapa aún así.

Sasuke soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-No dije que no lo hubieras hecho. Mirando las cosas en retrospectiva, creo que hubo alguien quien intervino, por eso deseo que me acompañes a Tokio para esclarecerlo.

Hinata hizo un pequeño mohín con sus labios.

-Aunque se aclare todo eso, ¿de qué sirve? Nada cambia lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Servirá para que veas que no te miento.

Encogiendo los hombros se puso en pie, con Suk en la cadera.

-Ya no importa, Sasuke, ¿sabes? Que no me hayas mentido, no cambia nada.

Él entrecerró los ojos, sin entender porque, aunque él cedía ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ¿por qué no quería salvar su relación?

-Tú también lo hiciste, o así me siento todavía. Tal vez intentaste comunicarme que iba a ser padre pero fue insuficiente, yo no me enteré. Vine a darme cuenta cuando te hice el amor y tu celular vibró, ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento? Intento no culparte porque sé que no fue una experiencia entre rosas para ti, comprendo que fue amarga, y también sé que quisiste que yo participara y no pude hacerlo.

El nudo se intensificó en la garganta de Hinata, Sasuke estaba tan afectado, podía verlo solo que no podía ceder, en el pasado se entregó incondicionalmente aceptando migajas, esta vez Sasuke deseaba que volviera a hacerlo porque le exigía lo hiciera parte de la vida de Suk, sin que nuevamente sus sentimientos importaran, pero ella necesitaba amor.

-En eso tienes razón, ambos estamos afectados, pero tú idea de solucionarlo no va a llevarnos a ningún lado.

-¿por qué no? –Increpó— Estando conmigo, podríamos encontrar una solución para que termines tu carrera. Ahora tengo una buena estabilidad económica podré ayudarte sin problemas, ambos colaboremos con la crianza de nuestro hijo, nada va a faltarte ni a él, tengo un buen trabajo.

-Esto no solo se trata de dinero, ¿por qué tu inteligente cabeza nunca puede entenderlo?

-¿Entonces de qué?—Preguntó confuso.

-Yo sé lo que es estar a tu lado, siempre tuve esperanzas de que me amaras y me conformaba con poder estar a tu lado, pero eso también fue muy doloroso. Esto volvería a ser lo de antes y quizá un poco peor porque ahora solo has decidido volver e incluso piensas en el matrimonio porque deseas estar con Suk. ¿Realmente quieres vivir ese infierno?—Cuestionó dolida.

-Yo siempre tuve sentimientos por ti, que no ame con la misma intensidad o que actuara como desearas, no quiere decir que no te amara. Fui muy egoísta no puedo negarlo, siempre creí que ibas a estar para mí, me enfoque solo en mis problemas y a pesar de identificar algunas de tus necesidades, nunca comprendí la magnitud con las cuál esperabas que correspondiera, creí que me conocías.

-Siempre dices algo así.—Reclamó, cambiándose el niño de brazo.

-Hinata yo regresé por ti, yo no sabía que existía nuestro hijo. Yo volví por ti, fui a esa fiesta para encontrarme contigo y retomar lo nuestro, ahora tendría un poco más de tiempo para darte lo que quieres—Expreso exasperado.

Hinata miró el suelo, aun incrédula de lo que escuchaba. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que si hubiera sabido que abandonaste la universidad no te hubiera buscado? Creí que estabas lo suficientemente bien, no te hubiera dejado sola de haber sabido cuánto me necesitabas. Realmente lo siento.

Los ojos lunas se inundaron en lágrimas. Incrédula de escuchar lo que siempre deseó, emocionada en la misma parte, pero también inmensamente triste, ¿por qué Sasuke nunca se lo dijo?

-Soy médico y no pude hacer nada por ti, ni por él, cuando estuvieron en problemas, ¿sabes lo culpable que me siento?

-No es como que pudieras hacer mucho, eres cirujano, yo necesité…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, debí cuidarte y parar todo. Y vas a hacerme caso, tomaremos medidas respecto a lo que hicimos la otra noche.

-¿Por qué Sasuke? Eso es…

-No vas a abortar solo evitaremos la fecundación, entiéndelo y confía en mí. Tampoco soy el tipo que desea matar a uno de sus hijos por que así le conviene, solo quiero evitar complicaciones, es muy riesgoso, al menos hay que dejar que pase más tiempo para buscar otro hijo.

-Hablas de más hijos pero…

-Vas a aceptar porque me amas, y sabes que yo lo hago, muy a mi manera, muy a la tuya; nos amamos. Porque eres bastante lista para comprender que lo que nos ha pasado fue culpa de los dos, y que estar alejados es una tontería. Solo tenemos que volver a adaptarnos y perdonar nuestros errores.

Hinata negó dubitativa. Se mordió el carnoso labio inferior, cuestionándose si él tenía razón, cuestionándose si realmente no lo quería cerca. Imaginándose lo que podía ser su vida a su lado, aquella que se permitió soñar cuando ambos estaban en la universidad, era tentador, pero el miedo era tan grande.

-¿Y si no funciona?—Fue un susurro apenas entendible, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Y él pudo descubrir que aún se debatía.

Se puso delante de ella y le tomó ambas mejillas, se inclinó besándola delicadamente deseando borrar el dolor, queriendo regresar el tiempo atrás. Volver, abrazarla y descubrir con ella su embarazo, llevarla a Tokio con él…

Los ojos claros se abrieron lentamente, él todavía le dio un beso fugaz y tierno en los labios y miró entonces las lágrimas que corrían en las mejillas masculinas. Frunció su entrecejo al verlo tan afectado.

Y luego en un susurro dijo:

-Ojalá hubiera venido a buscarte, si hubiera hecho caso al impulso, todo estaría mejor ahora. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para no sollozar, pudo creerle y lo demás sucedió solo, se abrazó a él tanto como pudo, escuchó a Suk protestar y su llanto salió como una cascada, sus propios sollozos tal vez fue una pequeña catarsis para el dolor que había estado guardando, el rencor, la ira al sentirse abandonada.

Cuando los sollozos se detuvieron, pudo darse cuenta de que alguna manera, Sasuke se había sentando en los escalones, y ella estaba en sus piernas, con el niño en sus piernas. Suk tenía cara de asustado, incluso una mueca llorosa, probablemente asustado de su estado.

Sasuke, estaba serio, tenso. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de cómo la consoló, acariciándole la espalda, el cabello, dándole besos en la frente y siendo paciente.

-Odio que tengas razón—Finalmente pudo decir algo—Te amo, y deseo creer que dices la verdad y que tú…

-Te amo Hina. Esta vez intentaré que tengas algo distinto de mí, trataré de cubrir tus necesidades afectivas. Voy a cuidarte cómo no lo hice, cuidaré de ti y mi hijo, nada malo volverá a pasarte.

**Xoxoxox Un año después**

Sasuke estacionó su coche frente a cierto restaurante bar conocido.

-¿Por qué siempre eligen el mismo lugar?—No pudo evitar cuestionar malhumorado.

A su lado escuchó una tenue risita, al girarse a verla, encontró los ojos lunas iluminados mirando el lugar con obvia emoción. Ahogó un gemido al volver a encontrar el pequeño pero generoso cuerpo enfundado en un vestido, azul marino, no debía ser sensual, pero le quedaba como una guante, pegado a su cuerpo.

No era una prenda corta, de hecho le quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, pero estaba pegado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus magníficas curvas. No mostraba la prominencia de sus clavículas, porque era manga de tres cuartos, pero el maldito escote en V, dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus perfectos senos, y esa maldita tela remarcaba los redondos y suaves que eran; no en definitiva, nadie debería ver eso…

-Hinata—Masculló cuando no lo esperó y bajó del coche.

Caminó detrás de ellas queriendo darle alcance, ¿cómo con esos tacones y ese vestido que apenas le permitía moverse podía avanzar tanto?

-Hinata—Chouji saludó a la peliazul apenas llegó a la entrada del restaurante.

La vio sonreírle al hombre regordete y castaño que la saludó con otra sonrisa y comiendo sin detenerse una gran bolsa de papas fritas, en la otra mano traía una cerveza.

-Sasuke—A él lo saludó sin tanto ánimo, simplemente un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke le puso una mano en la espalda, en esa fina línea donde su hermoso y redondo trasero comenzaba.

De inmediato identificó que eran observados por un grupo vestidos de cuero.

Ino llegó y se estampó con Hinata dándole un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo.

-Así que al final si pudieron asistir a la reunión.

Hinata sonrió, y asintió enseguida.

-¿Cómo va todo?—Cuestionó acomodándole un mechón a la rubia detrás de la oreja.

-Mi chico ya no tarda en empezar el show—En cuanto Ino lo mencionó, Hinata levantó una mano al aire para saludar a Naruto.

-No puedo creer que estés embarazada de Sai. Por alguna razón creí que Naruto y tú podrían sobrellevar sus diferencias.

Ino le sonrió y miró hacia los chicos.

-Nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a estar juntos, pero no nos amábamos desde hace muchos años. Además, con Sai todo es diferente, lo que siento, lo que vivimos—Explicó Ino, obligándolos a acercarse al grupito de músicos.

-Sasuke—Naruto lo saludó enseguida, esta vez al menos la sonrisa no era fingida—Hina, ¿qué tal? ¿Pudiste sacar a este amargado del quirófano?

Hinata sonrió en respuesta, sin revelar que para que su reconciliación funcionara ella y Sasuke debieron llegar a ciertos acuerdos, acordar horarios y poner mucho de su parte. Ella debió de intentar ser menos dependiente y efusiva y él ser menos frío y descuidado.

-La paternidad se te da bien Uchiha—Sai, lo dijo como si fueran amigos, aunque pudo notar una nota de sarcasmo.

-Cuando quieras puedo darte unos consejos.

Sai, sonrió de manera burlona y levantó las manos para posarlas en la rubia, alejándola del grupo.

Sasuke notó la mirada castaña airada y resentida, para luego comer el precioso cuerpo de Hina. Con eso tuvo suficiente. Rodó los ojos y acercó a Hinata a su erección.

-Tuve suficiente vamos a casa.—Nadie se sorprendió, de que abandonaran el lugar, las groserías de Sasuke eran habituales y nadie esperaba que cambiaran.

Hinata protestó y reclamó al decir que quería pasar más tiempo con sus excompañeros, pero Sasuke le recordó que su madre estaba cuidando de Suk, entonces tenían varias horas para estar solos y pasear por la ciudad.

-¿Cómo una cita?

Sasuke asintió, porque aunque pensaba llevarla por algunos sitios bellos de la ciudad, sus intenciones eran mucho más oscuras y sexuales. Sonrió ladinamente antes de abrirle la puerta y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y robarle un pasional beso, que era promesa de lo que les esperaba apenas pudiera sacarla de ahí.

Apenas cerró la puerta del coche, Hinata habló:

-Te amo Sasuke.

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Yo también, por siempre…

**FIN**


End file.
